PERDONO Y OLVIDO
by LuDaGiZa
Summary: Aún a pesar de ser el amor de mi vida, ¿realmente estoy dispuesta a perdonarlo y olvidar?. U.A. One shot


Hola a tods, bueno este fic se me ocurrió al escuchar la canción de Perdono y olvido, de Pepe Aguilar, así que decidí que sería un buen tema, jejeje. Sin embargo aprovecho para informarles que ninguno de los personajes, ni la letra o música de la canción me pertenecen.

Por otro lado esta historia es de una pareja que no me resultó tan mal después de todo. Es por eso que este fic va dedicado a tods ustedes pero principalmente a las fans de Mars y en especial a Leonor, gracias amiga, tú me diste la idea.

Y también quiero dedicarles esté y los que vengan a todas mis brujitas lindas, a todas y cada una de las Gamberries.

Sin más les dejo este fic, disfrútenlo y ya saben acepto sugerencias, reproches, consejos, ideas u opiniones en general.

-.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.-

Habían pasado diez años, Rei no sabía que le esperaba, pero estaba dispuesta a llegar a un acuerdo. O eso pensó ella…

_**-**_

_**Sé que te sorprende verme aquí parado  
se que fui muy claro en que no iba a volver,**_

_**Pero estoy cansado de estar asustado  
sólo con pensar en no volverte a ver.  
Y ya en un momento tienes que entender…  
tengo que decir que estoy muy lastimado.**_

-Hola.

-Hola.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero cada día que pasa, estás más hermosa.

-¿De veras?

-Claro, no tengo intención de mentir.

-Que casualidad, si mal no recuerdo fue por eso que nuestra relación terminó.

-No te mentí, fue una omisión.

-Omisión o no, mentira o no, esta de más. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-No seas cruel Rei, sólo quiero platicar contigo.

-No te creo, pero… de acuerdo, ¿de qué quieres platicar?

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?, sin que te molestes, por favor.

-¿Y es?

-¿Qué tanto conoces a Haruka Tenou?

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto?

-Lo lamento, no era mi intención, ofenderte, yo…

-No me molesta, pero no me imagino que tiene que ver Haruka.

-Yo realmente nada, pero… bueno, creo que no importa, sólo vengo a hablar de nosotros y salgo con tonterías.

-Tú lo has dicho.

-Jajaja, Dios eres lo máximo, ¿sabes?

-Eres tan infantil.

-Pero eso es algo que te encanta de mí, ¿o me equivoco?

Rei no pudo evitar sonreír, cierto era que siempre le había gustado su forma de ser, entre infantil y maduro, sin descuidar su lado misterioso. Si, definitivamente era ese lado misterioso el que la había cautivado desde el primer momento en que se conocieron. Sabía muy bien que no se podría resistir por mucho tiempo a esos ojos azules.

-Bueno, no lo niego, pero eso es historia, realmente ¿qué esperas con esta charla?, ¿qué te perdone y me olvide de todo?

_**-**_

_**Que no será fácil volver a empezar,  
pero siempre he estado tan enamorado  
y si aún me amas quiero regresar  
este tiempo sólo me ayuda a pensar**_

_**-**_

Se le quedó viendo a los ojos, vaya esos ojos, ¿sería un pecado amar unos ojos? y si eso era cierto ¿qué importaba realmente?, eso era lo que él esperaba, ¿qué lo perdonara o qué viera más allá del perdón?

-No, no quiero que olvides, y tampoco quiero tu perdón, bueno si… pero… si olvidas, me olvidas a mí y eso jamás lo soportaría. Y por otro lado no quiero tu perdón, porque te quiero a ti.

Se acercó a su lado tomándola por la cintura con sus manos y acercándola un poco más, ella cerró los ojos y se inundó de su olor, ese tan característico de él y que a ella la dejaba perdida en sus recuerdos. Tomando aire abrió los ojos y se alejó de él, pero no de su abrazo.

-Nunca te olvidaría, eso es lo que has estado pensando desde hace diez años, ¿cierto?

-Cierto, no puedo soportar la idea de que estés en brazos de él. Y no es necesario que me des sermones de lo que pasó, que todos y cada uno de los días que han pasado desde hace diez años, me lamento y me reprocho por eso y de lo idiota y estúpido que fui por no luchar por ti.

-Vaya, jajaja, eso ni tú te lo creíste.

-Es en serio Rei, yo te amo y nunca te he olvidado, ¿qué quieres de mí?

-¿Disculpa?, jajaja, eres increíble, ¿acaso estás loco?

-Si, de amor por ti.

Al decirle esto se acercó y sin que le diera tiempo a reaccionar la besó, un beso que demostraba todo el amor que tenía hacia ella por años. El amor que siempre le tuvo y que por malos entendidos no supo defender. Aquel primer amor, aquel que nunca se piensa que pueda terminar, y sin embargo, es algo tan predecible.

_**-**_

_**Que me importa lo que hiciste ayer  
si te haz equivocado, he estado tan ciego  
que no te he escuchado,  
pero creo que ahora puedo continuar...**_

_**-  
**_

Rei se separó de él y lo vio a los ojos, perdiéndose en ese azul brillante, viendo la tristeza que había en ellos y el amor que reflejaban.

-Esto es serio, dime ¿qué buscas después de tanto tiempo?

-¡Rei lo único que quiero es otra oportunidad! -y sin dejar de abrazarla la volvió a besar. Rei por su parte sólo pudo corresponder al beso. Era cierto que tenía demasiado resentimiento hacia él, pero también era cierto que nunca pudo olvidarlo y a pesar de que ella ya tenía alguien a quien querer y sobre todo que la amaba, no evitó pensar que la vida a veces era injusta.

_¿Por qué la vida es así conmigo?_ pensó, pero sólo le daba la oportunidad de remediar las cosas o de plano olvidar al amor de su vida y darle vuelta a la hoja.

-Espera.

Casi sin aliento, después de ese beso, se le removieron muchos recuerdos.

-Rei por favor.

-Sólo espera de acuerdo, yo… bueno yo… no sé, es algo que no esperaba. Digo, vengo a hablar contigo y tú me atacas sin más…

-No es un ataque y además te encanta bebé -le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios que la derretía.

-Deja de hacer eso.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Esa sonrisa sexy que sabes que no puedo resistirme a ella y lo usas en mi contra, estoy tratando de enfocarme en lo que discutimos y tú no dejas de coquetear conmigo.

-Y eso es malo, ¿por qué?

-Me engañaste con Petzite, me dolió mucho ¿sabes?, y lo de ella, o ¿acaso ya se te olvidó?

-Lo sé, se que te dolió y no tengo perdón ya te lo dije, sin embargo no sólo a ti te engañaron, también a mi. Y te lo puedo demostrar. Tus amigas deben de saberlo, ellas…

-¡Wow! momento, ¿qué dices?, ¿ellas sabían todo lo que pasó?

-Si, por eso se me hizo raro que no quisieras hablar conmigo antes. Por lo que veo no te dijeron.

_**-**_

_**Que no entiendo mi vida sin ti  
que perdono y olvido  
que quiero intentarlo  
si aún no te he perdido  
que hay tantos momentos que quiero salvar**_

_**-  
**_

-Pues no, pero eso no importa ya, ¿o si?, pero ¿ella?

-Bebé, ella es cosa aparte y sinceramente lo de Petzite fue una estupidez de mi parte, más bien idiotez o como quieras llamarle. La regué de acuerdo y más con esa rubia tonta, pero…

-Alto, ¿acaso estas insultando a mi amiga?, tan cretino te has vuelto que no sabes reconocer que ella fue, es y seguirá siendo mi amiga a pesar de todo.

-Pero ella es muy…

-Sé como es ella, por eso es mi amiga y esta por encima de ti. Pero definitivamente ya no tiene importancia, de verdad.

-Entonces ¿ya la perdonaste a ella?

Rei dio un paso atrás y se quedó pensativa, volviendo la vista a la de él. Tomó aire y lentamente lo dejo escapar de su boca.

-No tengo por qué perdonar a mis amigos… yo pensé que sabrías eso.

-Y lo sé, por eso se me dificulta pensar que me perdonaste a mí, a pesar de todo.

Volvió la vista para ver a su alrededor, la vista era magnifica, sabía que era su lugar preferido, y pensar en todas las veces que fueron juntos a ese parque. Detuvo su mirada en el lago que se mostraba a un lado de ellos, observó sin poner mucha atención a los patos que había ahí. Los contempló y aferró su mano a la de ella, no quería perder el contacto. Después de tanto tiempo, ella estaba dispuesta a oírlo y no desaprovecharía su oportunidad.

–Ella y yo terminamos nuestra relación, de mutuo acuerdo.

-Lo sé, ella me lo dijo. Pero sigue sufriendo mucho por su separación y si esta en mi evitar ese sufrimiento, créeme que lo haré.

-A pesar del tiempo que ha pasado, te sigo amando Rei.

_**-**_

_**Sé que dije cosas porque estaba herido  
y que haberme ido no fue lo mejor,  
puede ser muy cruel cuando estas confundido  
cuando te ha segado un golpe de valor  
hoy sé que vivir contigo es lo mejor**_

_**-  
**_

Le dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos, ella pudo ver la sinceridad y el compromiso en lo que él decía.

-Es en serio, ¿verdad?

-Si Rei, y ya no hay motivo por el cual este alejado de ti, no después de diez años. Por favor bebé, acéptame otra vez.

-No sé, no es fácil y realmente tampoco me lo haces fácil, sabes que no puedo dejarlo, ¿verdad? Es la única persona con la que he podido estar todo este tiempo.

-Lo sé, y sé que no será fácil, sobre todo enfrentarnos a ellos, sé que no se merecen esto, pero que puedo hacer, dímelo Rei, que pasa si no lo aceptan, principalmente tus amigas y amigos, sabes muy bien que no soy mucho de su agrado que digamos... pero estoy dispuesto a enfrentarme a ellos o a quién sea por ti.

-¿Realmente te enfrentarías a todos por mi?

-Pídemelo y lo haré, sé que el decirlo no significa nada, las palabras se las lleva el viento. Pero te juro que esta vez será diferente.

Al decir esto le tomó las manos con las suyas y le dio un cálido beso, las acercó a su pecho y observó como esos ojos se iluminaban, él sabía que esta era su última oportunidad con ella. Tenía que aprovechar este instante. Tomándola con una sola mano, se acercó a ella y su voz en un suave susurro le confesó lo que sentía muy profundo dentro de su corazón.

-Rei, te amo. La vida puede ser cruel, pero por algo es que estamos aquí, por algo nuestros caminos se volvieron a juntar, tal vez yo no creía en el destino, pero ahora estoy convencido que el destino es un gran misterio, yo no soy nadie para juzgar si nuestros caminos se volvieron a encontrar o no. Pero mi vida esta vacía desde hace diez años.

_**  
-**_

_**Qué me importa lo que hiciste ayer  
si te haz equivocado, he estado tan ciego.  
Que no te he escuchado,  
pero creo que ahora puedo continuar...**_

_**-  
**_

-Yuichirou no se merece que le haga esto. No puedo engañarlo, necesito hablar con él. Explicarle por que no puedo casarme y no va a entenderlo.

-Yo puedo hablar con él, si tú quieres. Lo que menos quiero es que te vuelvas a apartar de mi lado. Kumada es mi amigo todavía y sabe lo que paso y también sabe que es lo que siento por ti.

-No será necesario, yo hablaré con él. Pero prométeme que estarás a mi lado a partir de ahora. Y que nada ni nadie nos separará. Ya esperé diez años de mi vida, no quiero esperar más, ¿lo prometes?

-Por supuesto Rei, mi vida depende de ti, tú eres el aire que respiro, eres la luz de mi oscuridad. Prometo estar junto a ti cuando más lo necesites, en las buenas y en las malas.

Diciendo esto se acercó a ella y le dio una caricia con su mano en la mejilla. Con su pulgar dibujó un círculo alrededor de sus labios y los tocó como si fuera la última cosa que pudiera hacer en este mundo. Por su parte Rei sólo pudo cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el deseo que sentía con ese pelinegro. Sabía que tentaba a la suerte, pero ¿la vida no era un juego de azar? Siempre luchar en contra de lo que dictaba su corazón y ¿para qué?, ¿para que sus amigos dieran su aprobación en una relación en la cual no era feliz?

_**  
-**_

_**Que no entiendo mi vida sin ti  
que perdono y olvido,  
que quiero intentarlo  
si aún no te he perdido  
que hay tantos momentos que quiero salvar**_

_**-  
**_

Alzó su cara para encontrase con que él, la veía como si fuera una diosa, inconscientemente se pasó su lengua por sus labios, mordiendo por unos instantes su labio inferior. Cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza para evitar que él viera las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Sin embargo, él supuso que lloraría, le puso una mano en la mejilla y la dirigió hacia su barbilla, levantó su cara y le sonrió. Una sonrisa que denotaba que ya no tendrían que haber lágrimas, él estaba ahí y no se iría nunca más. Una promesa que selló con un beso.

En esos momentos detrás de ellos un chico de cabello castaño y largo, iba caminando hacia ellos, se acercó lo suficiente.

-Disculpen la interrupción, ¿pero me pueden explicar esto?

Sobresaltados se separaron y se quedaron viendo al recién llegado. Rei fue la primera en reaccionar.

-¡Yuichirou!, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo te preguntaría Rei, pero ya veo lo que tú estas haciendo. ¿Y tú?, pensé que éramos amigos, por qué… ¿por qué lo hicieron? -encarándose a "su amigo" y apretando los puños hasta que sus nudillos estaban completamente blancos–. Confié en ti y ¿así me pagas todo lo que hice por ti?

-Yuichirou, calma por favor, creo que no entiendes.

-¡Que no entiendo!, ¡no soy estúpido!, ¿desde cuándo Rei?, ¿desde cuándo me has estado engañando con este y me has visto la cara de pendejo?

Es esos momentos lleno de furia le lanzó un golpe a la persona a la que consideraba su amigo, le dio de lleno en el rostro, Rei se puso delante de él.

-¡Déjalo ya Yuichirou!, ¿qué te pasa?, tú bien sabes lo que él significa para mi, así que no me vengas con estupideces ahora.

-Pero eres mía Rei, solamente mía y no permitiré que este imbécil me aleje de ti.

-No, el que se tiene que alejar eres tú. Realmente siento mucho que tengas que enterarte de esta manera, pero tú sabías muy bien que yo no te amaba. Lo intenté, créeme que lo hice, pero no fui capaz de hacerlo, no pude y jamás pensé herirte. Sé lo que estoy haciendo en estos momentos, pero no es mi intención y que quede claro, tú sabías perfectamente mis sentimientos hacia él. Yuichirou perdóname, pero esto no es por ti, es sólo mi responsabilidad.

_**  
-**_

_**No te quiero ver con alguien llorando  
no después de amarnos tanto  
¡¡mírame!! Te lo repetiré:**_

_**-  
**_

Con un gesto que denotaba toda la furia que sentía Yuichirou se quedó viendo a Rei y luchaba por no permitir que sus ojos lo traicionaran. Volteó la cara y con apenas un susurro le respondió.

-Si Rei, la vida no es lo que uno espera, pero nunca lo pensé de ti, por eso creo que jamás te perdonaré esto.

Y sin decir más se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando a Rei confundida y sintiendo el peso de la culpa por el engaño. En esos momentos sintió que un brazo se colaba alrededor de su cintura.

-Esta dolido, pero es una buena persona y se que te perdonará.

-¿Tan seguro estás de eso?

-Tanto como tú lo estas, pero es un buen chico, además es algo pasajero, siempre te repones de algo así.

-No lo creo, a mi me costo demasiado olvidar y perdonar.

-Pero lo hiciste. Rei mírame.

La chica se dio vuelta en sus brazos y levantó la vista a esos ojos que demostraban amor, comprensión y mucha confianza.

–Yuichirou sanará su corazón, como tú dijiste, fue cruel la forma en que se enteró, pero sabrá salir adelante, y nosotros como sus amigos vamos a estar ahí y si no quiere vernos en mucho tiempo, le pediremos ayuda a los demás. Confía en que el tiempo es un muy buen consejero. Y a partir de este momento te prometo, te juro por lo más sagrado que son mis padres, que todos y cada uno de los segundos del resto de mi vida, los dedicaré a hacerte feliz. Y evitar por sobre todas las cosas, las lágrimas en tu cara y en tu corazón.

Diciendo esto, le limpia muy suavemente una lágrima que corría por su mejilla con sus labios. Acariciando su cabello, se acercó a ella para posar sus labios en el, la abrazó haciéndola sentir un poco mejor. Rei no sabía por qué, pero eso era algo que nunca pensó de él, el gran amor de su vida. Si bien era cierto que sufrió, estaba dispuesta a dejar todo atrás para volver a comenzar, definitivamente no habría vuelta atrás con esta decisión. Se aferró al abrazo que le proporcionaba y se dejó llevar por el amor que le demostraba en esos momentos.

Se dedicaron a caminar, recordado viejos tiempos, y haciendo planes para un futuro que pintaba para ser excelente. Sin embargo había algo a lo que Rei le daba vueltas y era el por qué su nuevo novio estaría interesado en saber sobre Haruka.

-Oye y se puede saber ahora si por qué quieres saber de Haruka.

-Eh… bueno, es algo complicado, no estoy muy seguro de comprender algo, pero tal vez algún día.

-Mmmm… no lo creo, tal vez te pueda a ayudar en algo si me dices en estos momentos por qué quieres saber de Haru. No pienso enojarme, pero más vale que no lo averigüemos, ¿verdad?

-En serio olvídalo.

-Ahora si, resulta que tengo que olvidar algo que tiene que ver contigo, sabes lo que es el colmo, que estamos empezando otra vez y tú ya tienes secretos conmigo, realmente no entiendo esa actitud.

-De acuerdo, sólo quería saber si es alguien decente. Ya sabes, es que mi prima anda loquita por él y…

-¿Michiru? -interrumpió la pelinegra–. ¿Michiru esta interesada en Haru?

-Si no tienes porque hacer tanto alarde ¿o si?

Y con esos pensamientos decidieron proseguir caminando. Tomados de la mano como dos adolescentes completamente enamorados. Ella la belleza de fuego, él príncipe de la luna. Así los llamaban cuando estaban en la preparatoria, ahora era la nueva época y ellos sabían que debían aprovechar el tiempo perdido.

_**-**_

_**Que me importa lo que hiciste ayer  
si te haz equivocado, he estado tan ciego  
que no te he escuchado,  
pero creo que ahora puedo continuar...**_

_**-**_

Dos meses después…

Definitivamente la vida le sonreía cada día que pasaba, Rei estaba más feliz de lo que había estado en diez años. Se encontraba con él y con todos sus amigos cuando vio a Yuichirou. Rápidamente se separó del grupo y fue directo hacia él. Le tomó del brazo para tenerlo frente a ella. Él se sobresaltó y le dirigió la mirada, algo vacía y fría.

-Rei, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿cómo me encontraste?

-Hola Yu, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, pero no respondiste a mis preguntas -mirándola con algo de recelo y haciendo que ella se sintiera bastante incomoda ante esa reacción.

-Bueno, pues vine a divertirme un rato con los demás chicos y te vi, así que decidí venir a hablarte. ¿Eso contesta tus preguntas o necesitas más información?

-No seas condescendiente conmigo y mucho menos sarcástica Rei.

-¡Vaya! Ahora yo soy la sarcástica -le contestó en un tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas, que la hirió–. Sabes que olvídalo, sólo quiero saber cómo estas, pero te veo bien así que mejor me voy.

Se dio la vuelta para regresar a donde estaban sus amigos, pero Yuichirou la detuvo con un fuerte agarre a la muñeca, sin lastimarla.

-Espera Rei, no era mi intención tratarte así, es sólo que me sorprendiste, ¿de acuerdo?, lo lamento.

Rei se giró y lo vio a los ojos, supo inmediatamente que decía la verdad. No se esperaba encontrar con ella y sabía por su actitud, que todavía estaba dolido con su sola presencia. Le dio una sonrisa tímida y su mano libre la puso encima de la que la sujetaba, en ese momento él la soltó pero siguió tomándola de la mano, le devolvió la sonrisa y agregó:

-Sabes algo, te hecho de menos, eres la persona más fuerte que conozco y quisiera ser sólo un poco de lo fuerte que tú eres.

-¿En serio crees eso?

-Por supuesto Rei, eres una gran amiga, los chicos deben de ser felices contigo como amiga, yo lo era, aunque me gustaría que fueras otra vez mi amiga, pero todavía duele.

-Lo sé Yu, sé que no es tan fácil olvidar y mucho menos perdonar, pero poco a poco, confió en que después de un tiempo nos resulte más fácil el aceptarnos, sin embargo, jamás dejarás de ser mi amigo. Y cualquier cosa en la que te pueda ayudar, sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo.

-Lo sé, Rei dime una cosa

-¿Qué es Yu?

-¿Eres feliz con él?

-Muchísimo y sinceramente creo que no hubiera podido lograrlo sin ti, me enseñaste a perdonarlo y gracias a ti supe lo que es el valor de perdonar a alguien. Mucha gente da por sentado que si peleas con alguien es a morir y no se toman el tiempo para ver sus errores y aprender a perdonar. Tú me enseñaste eso y siempre lo voy a valorar, gracias Yu, muchas gracias.

Al decirle esto su sonrisa no dejaba su rostro y se acercó a besarle la mejilla, era una despedida más agradable y le recordaba que a pesar de todo, la gente merecía una segunda oportunidad. Rei lo dejó ahí con sus pensamientos y se fue a los brazos de su prometido. Yuichirou sonrió y con un ademán se despidió de todos los chicos que estaban disfrutando su día de campo. Y se fue.

_**-**_

_**Que no entiendo mi vida sin ti  
que perdono y olvido  
que quiero intentarlo  
si aún no te he perdido  
que hay tantos momentos que quiero salvar**_

_**-**_

-Amor, ¿estás bien?

Con una gran sonrisa le miró a los ojos y le susurró.

-Como nunca jamás he estado. Te amo Zafiro.

Se besaron en medio de la felicidad que embargaba en esos momentos a todos sus amigos. Demostrando que un perdón se puede dar, siempre y cuando lo persigas._**  
**_

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Bueno, ojalá les haya gustado y esperen más sorpresas, porque serán una serie de one shots dedicados a todas las sailors. Empiezo con Rei y terminare con Serena. Pero no les pierdan la vista porque van entrelazados. Dejen rew, porfis.

Gracias adelantadas por los rews.


End file.
